resistancefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Refuge
Refuge tells the story of a group of refugees who have been uprooted from their home and tossed into an unforgiving world. All hope isn't lost, however, as they come upon more refugees who have formed a resistance against a nearby Chimeran force. It is the premiere story in the Resistance: 2012 series. Chapter I "Hey Malcolm, get up!" said a high-pitched voice. "It's almost noon!" Malcolm rose from his thin and flimsy bed. His back ached from the mattress which was composed of nothing but wood, hay, and old, ripped bed sheets. He scanned the large basement which has been his home for the past year. The bunk-beds next to him were empty and the sleeping mats on the floor had long since been rolled up into a bundle. He saw people huddled in blankets around kerosene heaters. He looked up at the small window on the wall where his brothers face looked into his. "Come on Malcolm, we gotta go huntin'." Malcolm looked under his bed and took out his old boots which were almost too small for him now. After putting them on and tying his noodle-like laces, he reached back under his bed for his trusty rifle. "I'm on my way, Chris." Malcolm and Chris had survived the initial Chimeran invasion but barely. Unfortunately, their parents weren't as lucky. Their father was killed after he joined a volunteer militia and the boys mother simply disappeared. Since then, they've been looked after by their close family friends, The Williams family. They've been taking refuge in a basement. Originally the space was cramped but after hard-work, the basement was extended a few hundred square feet and was still in the process of enlargement. Malcolm walked from the bunk area down a dirty, dug-out corridor lined with electric lanterns. He opened the basement door and was met with blinding light from the sun. He walked out into a snow-covered world. The Chimera have terraformed much of the planet into a frozen wasteland with only a few locations not constantly blanketed by ice. Malcolm met up with Chris and their guardian, Drew Williams, at the back of a collapsed house. "'Bout time you got up. Well, let's get going dinner won't catch itself." The three of them walked from their only shelter down an icy hill. "Be careful right here." Near the hill was a small, stone bridge that crossed a sparkling stream. They crossed the bridge and traversed into the nearby woods. Malcolm and Chris used to go hunting with their father all the time. Were it not for the fact that they were living in a basement, it would have been like the ordinary Pennsylvania. Unfortunately, the threat of death is a constant in this new world and they must adjust or they won't survive. Hours later, the hunting trip proved to be a success. As they return at dusk with a freshly slain deer, Laura Williams waits at the top of the hill like always. "The huntin' trip was a success. I hope you have the stove warming up," says Drew with a grin on his bearded face. "Like always," says Laura returning the smile. They walk back into the basement to settle in. Going even further down into the kitchen in the newly added level of the basement, the deer's body is placed on a large table. Here, a stove, a few tables, some chairs, and a radio is located. After getting ready for dinner, Malcolm returns to the kitchen and sits at a dinner table. Next to him sits the Williams' daughter and Malcolm's childhood friend, Diane. "So who killed this one." Malcolm, Chris, and Drew all answered with "me" and the entire room laughed. Drew leaned against the stone-bricked wall. "Well, Malcolm got this one but only because me and Chris let him." "I'll go see if the others are hungry," says Laura as she leaves the room. "Of coarse they are, the only thing they've had to eat all day was salt and ice water," replies Drew with a smile across his face. For about six months, the Williams have been running a small shelter out of the basement, taking in any survivors they could. The events of the Chimeran attack has all but annihilated Philadelphia from the face of the planet and the refugees that were stumbled upon were usually from there. This has been all of their home for an entire year, It has been a sanctuary. It may be possible that it wasn't meant to last. Minutes after leaving the kitchen, Laura runs back in with a horrid look on her face. Drew stops chewing his deer and rises from the table and follows her back out into the kitchen. At the small window near the bunk area, Drew sees refugees looking out with looks of terror in their faces. Drew climbs up to the window to see what could be causing this fear for himself. Just a short ways away, Earth Movers are seen and they were approaching quickly. "Dammit! Laura get the kids!" Malcolm and the others were already in the bunk area by this time. "Kids, I'm gonna need you to get your things okay?!" It was clear that Chimera were closing in and whether they discovered the refugees or not, they would likely be killed, either by the approaching Earth Movers or the inevitability of their discovery. They packed what they could, clothes, food, medical supplies, and of course, guns. By the time everyone was packed, the Earth Movers have significantly closed the distance between them and the basement refuge. Drew slowly opened the basements door and peaked out. "Alright, let's move," whispered Drew. The group hurried from the basement and down the hill. Drew coordinated the group well and it wasn't surprising. Drew was a former Special Forces Marine who retired shortly before the 2011 invasion. Laura herself was a former military doctor who retired and had a job in a nearby hospital. As the massive Earth Movers approached, the group barely evaded death. They managed to get away but not before watching from a distance as the basement is destroyed by the mighty machines. Hours later, the group approaches the last place they thought that they'd be going, Philadelphia. Apparently, the entire city wasn't destroyed. The ruins of buildings and destroyed cars were allover and the occasional stray dog roamed the streets. Their was also a small Chimeran presence as a base was nearby on the city limits. The refugees barely evaded a few Chimeran patrols but luck seemed to run out when they came to Franklin Square. "What are we looking for," asks Diane. "People," replies Drew. "Sorry to tell you this but everyone that didn't leave were more than likely killed," says Thom Smith, one of the refugees. Just then, a snapping sound was heard in a nearby bush. "What was that," whispered Chris. A Chimeran Hybrid skulks from the bushes. Drew fres two shots from his semi-automatic rifle into the beasts face but it wasn't alone. Other Hybrids seem to appear from nowhere and the refugees take cover behind a collapsed tree. They fire at the approaching horde and manage to take a few out. Unfortunately, the horde keps approaching and the refugees are running low on ammunition. As Drew empties out his rifle and squeezes off the remaining rounds in his pistol, all hope seems lost. Just then, the Chimera drop one by one from an unseen force. As the last Chimera approaches the fallen tree, a blade slices it's throat. Standing behind the falling Chimera is a young man with a shaggy goatee and fiery eyes. "Let's go, more will be on the way soon." Without hesitation, the refugees follow the man. "My name is Ben, Ben Calowsky," says the young man. It becomes evident that Ben wasn't alone as figures in black clothing appear. After a few minutes of following Ben, the refugees come to an area completely barricaded with buses, dumpsters, concrete blocks, and sand bags. "Welcome to paradise," says Ben sarcastically. The refugees look around at children playing kick ball in the street, women talking, and men playing basketball. "So you say you walked all the way from the boondocks after Earth Movers destroyed your home, huh? Damn, you guys must be tired," says Ben. "Well, we could use a place to stay," replies Drew. Ben shows the refugees to their new home, a long abandoned hotel. While the Williams family, Malcolm, and Chris get settled in, Drew steps outside for a talk with Ben who gives him some information. Apparently, the Chimera have either killed or captured most of the residents of Philadelphia and everyone else left. The current residents were all from other small towns with nowhere else to go. They've faced attacks from Chimeran patrols until they founded a small settlement and a resistance group. Since then, they've had security. The Williams Family stays at the settlement for months. Though life was hard, they still had security. They still had a refuge. That was until the Chimera discovered the settlement which has been hiding under their noses for years. They slaughtered and burned everyone they could and everyone else was taken. Among those taken was the Williams Family including Malcolm and Chris. Category:Fan Fiction